One of Nine
by Upside360
Summary: "..and I'm Percy" he said smiling at her.  "Percy..." She said softly trying to remember the name.  Suddenly her eyes snapped open.  "Perseus Jackson" She said her voice raspy and cold. Power glowed in her eyes. Power I had never seen before.


**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please review. You are free to be bruatally honest.**

**(Just try not to be too brutal)**

**? pov**

All I remember was running and pain. Flashes on lightning and roars of thunder shook the skies. Bellows of an angry ban of creatures chasing us, no knowledge of who they were or why they were chasing us. The darkness seemed to swirl and move on it's own, wrapping around me in a cold embrace.

"Hurry!" shouted a voice I did not reconize. I just kept running.

I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't work. The scratchy noises of claws on cement came closer until they were right behind me, I could feel one's breath on my neck. And then I woke up screaming.

**Annabeth's pov**

Arriving to camp early in the morning is not something most would wish for, but for me it's the best feeling ever! It had been a year since the titan war and things could not be better. I had a boyfriend, I was designing Olympus, and well I just felt at peace. But I had a stupid nagging voice in my head telling me reason 'Something will happen'. I was an idiot and ignored. I find it silly of me to believe I could have a normal summer at Camp Half-Blood, well as normal as it can get anyway, but against all odds I did.

"Annabeth!"

I whirled around to find Percy staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Well actually I sorta snapped, since I don't like being jolted so harshly out of my thoughts.

"Hi." He said gently.

"That's it? Why did you have to shout?"

"Gee, what happened to you over the fall. Aren't happy you can just relax?"

I had never even thought of that, I was just used to constant worry of attack and the feeling of impending doom looming over you ever second, not to metion the wonder of who will betray you next. No wonder Percy was so happy, he didn't have to worry about destroying the world.

_"Don't go sappy, think of a come back"_ I thought.

"Well if you consider sword fighting, capture the flag with possible casulties, and monster fighting relaxing, sure then. I'm happy."

"Funny," He said. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the center of camp.

**Percy's pov later that day**

The day flew so fast I had trouble keeping up, I saw all my old friends who survived the titan war, and lots of new campers. The only person I didn't see was Nico, but who knows with him. Kind of silly of me to think I'd get a good nights sleep. Of course not! That would be too luxurious!

The dream started with two girls standing on the side of the road, it seemed to be early fall. They both had obviously just stopped running, both sweating and out of breath. The first was tall with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, she had bright, sparkling, blue eyes. She seemed to be a typical teenage girl, around seventeen or eighteen. The other girl was around 5'2, and looked around twelve or thirteen. She had dark, short, hair and large dark eyes that darted around quickly.

"Did we lose it?" The smaller girl asked, she had a soft quiet voice. Right now it was filled with panic.

"I don't know," The blond girl responded. "I think so. What was that..That thing!"

"It looked like something from my stories..." The younger girl said, wistfully.

"Oh, please don't up those legends again!" The older girl, who was begginging to seem like her older sister, said pleadingly.

"It did though, it looked like a cyclops!"

These two were defendly demigods, but where were they? Who were they?

Suddenly the younger girl grabbed the others arm.

"What do you-"

"shhh! Look."

Sure enough a pick up truck cruised by slowly, and driving it was a cyclops.

_"I didn't know monsters could drive."_ I thought.

They both dived into an alley, moving quickly and quietly, the small girl kept glancing back at the road. Once out of the alley, they both bolted down the road, not looking back once. They stopped once they reached a house, it wasn't anything special, just a plain off-white house on a road.

"Finally," The older girl said. "We're.. What's wrong."

The younger girl's face had gone a sickly color, she didn't respond, she just pointed at a window. In that window was a pot that contained a small rose plant, with nine white roses. They just watched as the smallest rose withered, it was like a nature film played fast where the plants seem to grow faster, except this flower lost petals at high speed, each withering one by one. I didn't understand why this was scary to them, but they looked like they had just seen their doom.

_"HONK!"_

The blare shot down the street, the girls turned to see the truck with the cyclops moving at high speed towards them. Then the dream went black, with a scream singing through it.


End file.
